Dark Oak
Lucas, better known as Dark Oak, is the true main antagonist of Sonic X. He is the powerful leader of the metarex who scour the galaxy to steal planet eggs he was originally the husband of earthia on planet green gate and father of Cosmo but when suggested taking to the stars when losing a war Lucas betrayed her by stealing his world planet egg to continue a lost cause but he eventually got the idea to turn his and his minions into robots earthia was forced to lunch a nuclear missile strike to stop them but they survived and Lucas now known as dark oak and his commanders red pine pale bay leaf yellow zelkova and black narcissus created an army of bio robots called the metatrex and they begin constructing an empire after sending scarship a powerful ship to exact revenge and destroy his former lover but allowed his daughter Cosmo to live after implanting a bug in her head making her his white seed eventually he battled sonic to not only claim the planet egg of his world but the seven chaos emeralds and he and his friends decided to battle the metarex after meeting Cosmo dark oak stayed out the action for most of the conflict allowing his commanders to handle them but when his enemies infiltrated the metarex fortress after defeating the space fearing metarex he used a hologram of him self to keep them busy while he remotely ejected the evolved planet egg with energy from two of the emerald and ordered red pine fleet to destroy the fortress seeing it no longer of use but when shadow and sonic assumed their super forms the fortress and red pine were destroyed by a gravitational field and a little while later zelova perished in a pool of lava after losing a battle against knuckles and the implant in Cosmo was found and disabled after discovering the truth about what the metarex really are from a recording from earthia but by than the seven emeralds had been gathered and they moved to planet Aqurius to begin their final mission and let plant life rule the galaxy and after shadow crushed his command ship he had it dismantled and using energy from a space time anomaly the planet egg as water and the emeralds as a source of light he and his remaining comrades combined to form final mova commencing the forestation of the galaxy and swallowed sonic whole but using the power of the mighty master emerald they were able to destroy two of the three heads the creature had allowing army to save sonic but dark oak consciousness survived and adsorbed the power of all the chaos emerald becoming more powerful than ever and final mova and planet Aquarius turned in to a seed dark oak later attempted to drain the life energy out of every one to spread plant life through out the galaxy but Cosmo was unaffected and telepathically contacted her father begging him to stop his madness but he said her father died when their planet was destroyed but the life force the metarex stole responded to the chaos emeralds restoring their power which Cosmo than gave to sonic and shadow and they assumed their super form and destroyed final mova and seemingly him with it but dark oak survived albeit narrowly realizing his plans had failed he threatened to crush the planet egg with a massive gravitational force and destroy every thing in the universe determinate to take every one down with him but Cosmo with guidance from her mother took off her amulet and transformed dissipating the field and hugged her father reverting dark oak to his original form unable to break loose he swore the moment she let him go he'd blast her in to nothing Cosmo than stated she would not let go and set them both on a course with the sun Cosmo than telepathically said good bye to her heart broken friends stating it was okay and there was no other way to save the universe telling sonic who tried to reach her to take care of tails and dark oak than realized the error of his ways and wished he could take the sacrifices made back Cosmo stated you can try you and I together father dark oak than hugged his daughter back before he and Cosmo die destroying the metarex for good and saving the galaxy from destruction. Category:Sonic monsters Category:Aliens Category:Mechanical monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Anime monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters Category:Redeemed monsters